


The City of the Night

by EmlynC



Series: Legends in the Night [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: (barely), Gen, Song - Freeform, Spoilers, Temperance Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmlynC/pseuds/EmlynC
Summary: In case anyone liked the song in "The Face in the Mirror," here's another one I wrote after finishing the game for the first time. Enjoy!
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Female V, Johnny Silverhand & V
Series: Legends in the Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120289
Kudos: 3





	The City of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> ***contains SPOILERS for Cyberpunk 2077's Temperance ending***  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Is anyone else disappointed that you can't keep playing as Johnny after the Temperance ending? Because I was looking forward to going on a John Wick killing spree... :'(  
> Anyway, hope you like the song!

A legend of

The City of the Night

Went down in flames

A blaze of glory bright

Of glory bright

A myth of old

Burned that tower to the ground

Now fifty years

Since his music made a sound

Made a sound

  
  


Samurai swords

Will never fall

And some say he’s out

Beyond the wall

Back from the dead

And here to stay

He’s out now for blood

And all will pay

  
  


The skin he wears

Was the body of his friend

In tragedy

It was always doomed to end

Doomed to end

Never done

Even now that she is gone

He’ll never stop

Johnny’s always strummin’ on

Strummin’ on


End file.
